The Microwave
"The Microwave" is the thirty-third episode of season one of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin intend to create Kenneth, the grossest thing ever, but their creation comes to life and wreaks havoc on the neighborhood. Plot The episode begins with Gumball announcing to Darwin his latest creation; "the gross jar," a jar filled with many gross things like bird feces and regurgitated spoilt milk. Darwin asks if he is sure his Tap Dancing Dolphin impression still holds up to which, Gumball bluntly explains "no." While they discuss what they are going to do with the jar Richard mistakes it for his coffee cup, which he grabs and throws it into the microwave. Gumball and Darwin agree to nuke it, to their convenience of the jar already being heated up in the microwave. As it starts to burn, an "eye" forms in the muck of the jar. Gumball and Darwin watch in fear as the timer goes off. They observe the jar and find a little monster face inside the muck. Gumball finds it first and exclaims they have a baby. Darwin screams he does not want to be a father and proposes to trash it. Gumball tells him to keep quiet to not hurt his feelings, but Darwin tries to skip out. Gumball promptly tells him to stay put and help out his new "son." Gumball then tries to ease him out the jar, as Darwin makes cute remarks towards the baby. However, the baby jumps out and sucks on Darwin's eye. The fish screams and tells him to lay off, in which Gumball replies it is merely something babies do. Then Gumball tries to pull him off but gets his neck sucked at. Darwin then claims it is hungry, so they try to find something to feed it with. Anais walks to the kitchen to find the monster baby sitting in her stool. She demands to know what it is, in which Gumball and Darwin explain it is their microwaved child. Anais continues to insult it until Gumball tells her to stop insulting Kenneth. The boys then leave to get some pigeon traps leaving Anais to go off and babysit for a while. Anais groans and starts examining the monster, only to scream out in horror as it attacks her. Gumball and Darwin come back to find Anais gone, and Darwin exclaims that Kenneth grew. The doorbell rings in which Kenneth runs off and attacks the old man at the porch. Gumball and Darwin come out and find him eating away at the trash cans. Gumball then claims they need "parental advice." They go to the backyard where their father is getting a sun tan and ask for help. Richard says that they need to lay down the law and explain their superior position. While he explains that you should not give your dog or child attention for anything wrong, Kenneth continuously swallows his arm. Gumball and Darwin point out that Kenneth is slowly eating him, but Richard claims it is fine until he is eaten. The boys scream and run away, realizing Kenneth has vastly outgrown them. Later that night, Nicole comes home to find the boys hidden in the front room. Gumball unintelligibly explains that they have made a monster that ate everyone. Nicole does not understand in which Darwin explains also in a quick unintelligible way that they made a monster and they need to call the army. Nicole still does not understand so she reassures them it is a raccoon and goes out in the backyard to look for Richard. Nicole then wanders around the foggy backyard cautiously until she is attacked and eaten by Kenneth. Gumball and Darwin then try to stop him but the monster catches them off guard. Kenneth leaps at them, but they run off as he gets caught in the fence. Gumball and Darwin then try to beat him up with gardening tools before realizing the entire family is inside. Richard then reassures them that it is not so bad in here, but that they should hurry up and get them out. Darwin then proposes to use the gardening hose as a cable so that he can jump in Kenneth's mouth and grab everyone, then Gumball can pull him out. Gumball objects, but it is too late. Darwin gets swallowed into the monster. Gumball then tells the anxious Darwin that the plan can not work because the monster has the rope in-between his lips. Darwin then tells him to think of something, but Gumball admits he has no idea what to do. Gumball then gets thrown back by Kenneth's roar and accidentally turns on the water to the hose. The monster gets filled up to breaking point and explodes, setting everyone free. They all rejoice, and Gumball exclaims he did it on purpose. Then they find little Kenneth now vastly smaller on the lawn. Gumball then talks cutely towards it. Richard then tries to destroy it, but Gumball assures him that Kenneth was merely misguided and that he is a nice creature. With a touching speech, he convinces the family to give Kenneth a second chance. Cut to the future, where Kenneth, instead of being gentle, turns out to be an even bigger monster than before, destroying the town. Gumball and Darwin reflect on their decision, now believing that they should have just destroyed him when he was little. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Kenneth (debut) Supporting Characters *Richard *Anais *Nicole Minor Characters *Gary *Pigeons Trivia *This is the third episode to air in the UK before the US, the first being "The Mystery," and the second being "The Responsible." *Gary is revealed to work for a delivery service. *Kenneth consists of dirty tissues, bird poop, and sour milk, and has a humanoid form. *On Ben Bocquelet's Twitter, he mentioned the first episode ever thought of being "The Gross Jar," which presumably evolved into this episode later on.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/247454588884631552 *Despite the title being about the microwave, it played an extremely minor role in the episode. *When Nicole is attacked by Kenneth, she seems to be easily defeated and swallowed by him, although, she is strong enough to defeat a T-Rex according to "The Fight." *This is the first episode to feature something that nearly destroys Elmore. *The title card music from "The End" was reused. Cultural References *Kenneth bears many similarities to the Blob from the 1958 horror movie The Blob, which also features a living goo-like substance that increases in size after consuming a person. *The montage song vaguely resembles Clown Man's theme from Mega Man 8. Goofs/Errors *The placement of the front door has changed. Originally being in front of the stairway, it is now directly in front of the kitchen. *Immediately before Kenneth bites Darwin's eye, there are a few frames showing the hall without any character there. Other titles Latinoamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): El Horno de Microondas (The Microwave Oven) Español en españa/Castellano (Spanish in Spain/Castilian Spanish): El Microondas (The Microwave) Français (French): Le micro-onde (The Microwave) Italiano (Italian): Il mostro mangia-tutto (The Monster is Eating Everything) Magyar (Hungarian): Makrohullám (Macrowave) Português (Portuguese): O Microondas (The Microwave) References es:El Horno De Microondas fr:Le micro-onde it:Il monstro mangia-tutto pt-br:O Microondas Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes